


When Will Tom Get A Break?

by stuckytingz



Category: Actors - Fandom, Avengers, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Crossdressing, Daddy Chris Evans, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Chris Evans, Gay, Hair Pulling, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Panties, Pet Names, Plug play, Porn, Princess Tom Holland, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sagging, Sagging pants, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Tom Holland, Swearing, Twink, butt plug, cum, cumming, daddy - Freeform, face fucking, wedgie, womens underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckytingz/pseuds/stuckytingz
Summary: A pretty graphic smut of Chris Evans and Tom Holland sleeping with each other. A couple I’d pay anything to see a sex tape of...





	When Will Tom Get A Break?

Tom walks ahead of Chris, teasingly shaking his tight little ass, knowing how much it turns Chris on. Chris keeps his eyes fixed on Toms perfectly toned ass, practically falling out of his jeans because Tom likes to sag his pants so much. Chris knows he does this to seem more straight, more manly and it just turns Chris on even more. Toms pants are sagged so they sit just under his perfectly round ass, pushing it up to make it look even fatter. His top ends just past the top of his underwear, his ass hanging out in the open, only covered in black cotton, his pants baggy, what should be the crotch of his jeans sagging down to reach his knees. Tom turns the corner and Chris hears the familiar beep of a hotel door opening. As soon as Chris enters the room and hears the door close behind him he shoves Tom against the wall, grabbing hold of the waistband of his Calvin Klein underwear and pulling. Chris pulls with all his might, his giant biceps flexing as Tom screams out in pain. Tom is lifted off the ground as his underwear slides up his crack and Chris just keeps pulling. Tom let’s out a sexual groan as Chris loosens his grip on Toms underwear just to get a better grip and tug even harder. Chris smirks, talking into Toms ear as he says, “Oh you like that faggot?”  
“Yes... yes daddy” Tom whimpers in reply, his small body pressed against Chris broad chest as he continues pulling on the extreme wedgie. Chris loves the sight of Tom dangling above the ground, hanging from his underwear that’s been swallowed up by his ass, loves the sound of Toms whimpers and moans of pleasure. Chris continues to pull even harder, his biceps flexing to the extreme, Tom let’s out a loud ground as his Calvin’s are pulled to the extreme. The sound of fabric ripping can be heard as Tom falls from Chris’ grip onto the floor, in a mess of stretched and broken underwear. Tom takes the opportunity to lie on the floor and catch his breath.

Chris pulls Tom off the floor and throws him onto the bed. He aggressively strips off Toms pants and top, stopping to admire his wedgie work. He loves how stretched Toms underwear is, how Toms tight ass swallowed the black fabric. He pulls off the underwear and Tom let’s out a sigh of relief. Chris places one hand on either of Toms cheeks, pulling them apart to look at Toms pretty pink hole, Chris lets out a loud breath as he admires the young, tight asshole, all for him. Chris quickly grabs Tom by his shoulders and flips him onto his back, pulling him so his head just hangs off the edge of the bed. Chris quickly unbuckles his belt and pulls down his jeans and underwear, to reveal an impressive 10inch and girthy erect cock. Chris gives his length a few strokes before slapping it on Toms pretty, innocent face. He slowly slides his cock past Toms beautiful pink lips, slow as not to choke Tom on his long penis just yet. Tom barely has time to adjust himself around Chris’ cock before he starts sliding in and out of his mouth repeatedly. Tom chokes around Chris’ cock but he shows no sign of slowing down. Thrusting in and out of Toms throat as he lies there, as if he’s just a toy to be used for Chris’ pleasure. Chris let’s out a slew of slurs in pleasure, Tom tries to get a grip of Chris’ hips to push him away so he can catch a breath but Chris pays no attention. He enjoys the sight of a young twink choking and struggling against his length as he face fucks him. Tom is his to use to his will. 

Chris pulls his long cock out of Toms throat before he prematurely cums, although Chris would love to watch Tom swallow his loud he has other plans. Toms lips are pink and bloated, spit covering Chris’ cock and dripping down his chin. Chris pulls his pants back on, tucking his long cock into his pants, the length falling down the right leg hole of his pants.   
“You look a little naked, baby” Chris growls, looking over Toms bare, toned and slim body.  
Chris walks over to his draw and pulls out a pair of lacy pink women’s underwear and throws it towards Tom. Tom picks up the panties, laughing as he looks at them. He stands up and slowly pulls the panties on. The lace cups his ass perfectly, stretching over his checks. Chris walks towards the bed and sits down, tapping his hand on his knee, and Tom knows exactly what to do. He lies over Chris’ knee, who admires the skinny body lying over his lap. He rubs his large hands over Toms pantie covered ass, admiring the thick and plump cheeks, that are all his. Tom can feel Chris’ boner through his pants, pressing against Toms hairless chest. Chris picks up his hand and swings it back down, to slap Toms ass, who lets out a scream. Chris keeps slapping Toms little ass, admiring how red and blotchy it’s getting under his control. He relentlessly slaps and punishes Tom who whines and screams out in pain. Tom turns to face Chris,  
“Stop Daddy please. Isn’t this enough?”  
Chris stops immediately and looks into Toms teary eyes. He suddenly slaps Tom across the face, who cries out in response. Chris grabs Toms small face in his large hands and turns it towards him,  
“Don’t you ever tell me what to do. I’ll decide when it’s enough”  
“So- Sor-“ Tom starts before Chris easily lifts Tom off his lap and throws him onto the bed recklessly. Chris quickly unbuckles and pulls off his leather belt and folds it in half. He brings it down against Toms tight little ass, leaving a hot red line on Toms pantie covered ass. Tom screams out. Chris doesn’t show any sign of stopping as he brings down the belt again. Tears well in Toms eyes. Chris whips Tom many more times, many tears now streaming down his cheeks.   
“Okay... okay Baby that’s enough of the leather.” Chris says, Tom can only whimper in response due to his immense pain.  
Suddenly Tom screams louder than before and jumps forward off the bed. He turns around to see that Chris used the metal buckle of the belt to hit Toms already red, bloated ass. Tom bursts out in tears due to pain and shock. Chris walks toward Tom. He quickly slaps Tom across the cheek, who falls face down onto the bed, tears still trickling down his face. Chris uses the buckle to hit Tom again... and again... and again. By the end Toms throat hurts from screaming, his eyes red and raw from crying, and his ass covered in blisters and cuts, blood and red marks covering his tight little ass checks. Chris slowly massages Toms ass, admiring his work and his favourite little ass.  
“Good baby... good baby... you’re done now.” Tom groans in response, scared of what Chris might do to him if he replies in a way Chris doesn’t approve of. Tom looks behind him to see Chris palming his length through his pants, Tom slowly grinds against the bed in response and Chris chuckles.

After Chris preps and fingers Toms hole open as much as possible he slowly slides inside of him. Tom let’s out a scream as the giant length enters him, feeling Chris’ pubes and body hair rub against his ass cheeks as Chris bottoms out inside him. Chris groans at the sight in front of him, Tom in doggy style taking his large length, his ass red and sore from Chris’ spanking, still wearing those pretty pink panties. Chris thrusts in and out of Tom, building up momentum. He lets out animalistic grunts, his broad, hairy chest heaving with every breath he takes, enjoying every thrust into the tight hole. Tom continues to scream and swear as he gets fucked, feeling his hole stretch around Chris, his fat ass cheeks bouncing against Chris’ hairy abs. Tom is a small guy and Chris’ cock is enough to make any man scream in pain but Chris loves taking control of a small twink. Chris is pounding into Tom in doggy position, he reaches forward and pulls on Toms hair, yanking his head back, forcing him to arch his back which allows Chris to get even deeper inside of Tom. For the first time today Chris leans forward and locks lips with Tom, loving how Tom can’t stop himself from moaning into his mouth. Tom feels the rough, coarse beard rub against his face as Chris kisses him. Chris breaks off the kiss and continues to fuck Tom, keeping a tight grip of Toms hair, making sure he arches his back just like Chris likes. Chris gives Tom a slap on the ass which causes Tom to grimace as he hits the already bruising sores on his usually pale cheeks. 

“Fuck yeah Daddy. Oh fuck yeah!” Tom screams as he feels himself getting closer to his orgasm. Tom hasn’t even touched himself but his cock is heavy and straining against the lacy underwear, getting stimulation from Chris’ intense fucking. And for this Chris is pretty proud. He quickens his thrusts into Tom, who screams out and dirties the pink panties with his cum. When Tom comes he clenches around Chris’ cock which is the last push before Chris reaches his orgasm, spurting thick white ropes inside of Toms tight little hole. Chris pulls out of Tom with a pop, Toms hole stretched out from Chris’ size. Chris tells Tom to stay right there as he runs across the room. He returns with a small black rubber butt plug which he slides inside of Tom. Tom wonders if he’ll ever get a break from this hunks sexual adventures. Chris pushes the plug fully inside of Tom, “can’t let any of those precious juices escape” he says in his deep husky voice. Chris dresses himself and then looks over to see Tom lying on the bed, all worn out. He helps him up and gets him dressed. He pulls off the cum filled pink panties and tosses them aside, sliding on a fresh pair of black Calvin Klein underwear over Toms bruised, plugged up ass. He pulls on Toms black T-shirt and jacket over his skinny yet muscular torso. He pulls on Toms black jeans, making sure to leave them just below his ass, so he can wear that horrible yet sexy “straight boy” sag and Chris wasn’t complaining as he got to admire Toms plump ass in public, only he knew what happened behind closed doors. “You’ll be in pain today baby. You’ll feel where I whipped and cut you up. You’ll feel how I loosened and fucked your hole. You’ll feel the butt plug inside of you, holding in all those man juices. But you can’t complain, because you’re mine and I’ll do whatever I want to you. Do you understand?”  
“Yes. Yes, Daddy.” Tom says.  
Chris gives Tom a pat on the back and they leave the hotel together, knowing they’ll come back the next day.


End file.
